


Hush

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Spit As Lube, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sometimes, resisting is not that easy.





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS BEFORE READING!   
> if this isn't your thing, it's fine. but if it is, I hope you enjoy!!  
> Feedback is welcome!<3

Liam shifts on the bed restlessly, forcing himself to at least be careful so he won't wake up Theo who's sleeping peacefully only a few inches away from him. 

The full moon might not affect him as it used to at first but he can still feel it, like a constant annoying buzzing noise that you never get used to. That sound seems to only be louder tonight, which is probably his own fault. He knew that drinking those spiked shots wasn't a good idea, but they're graduating next week, they deserve to have some fun, right?

Having fun on a night with a full moon, however, was probably a bad idea. 

And in the end, he was even the only one still sober! The good thing is that he got to experience drunk Theo; that was definitely the highlight of his night. Chimeras don't heal that quickly, so Liam spend most of his time laughing at a relaxed, giggling Theo who couldn't stop talking even though he made no sense whatsoever. It was still highly entertaining and adorable. 

Right now, though, this is pure torture. His senses are all more heightened than usual and it makes him even more aware of the body next to him. Maybe sleeping in just their boxers wasn't a brilliant idea, after all. And why isn't Theo in the guest room? Liam still wonders how Theo, sleepy and drunk, made his way to his bed after Liam has left him to sleep in the guest room across the hall. 

Oh well. 

He sighs and rolls around on the bed, settling on his side so he's facing Theo. His scent feels so much stronger right now, almost intoxicating, as if it's screaming at Liam to get closer. 

Before Liam knows what he's doing he finds himself pressing his nose against Theo's wonderfully exposed neck, sniffing greedily and taking his heady scent in. He might not have gotten drunk earlier tonight, but he sure as hell feels like he is now. 

He drags his nose across Theo's neck and feels his wolf rumble inside him, satisfied, as if this is the only thing it ever wanted. 

Sometimes, that's how it feels when he's with Theo. It's like, _this_ is what his wolf needs to finally calm down, to be complete and serene. It makes his mind wander off again to that thing Mason told him, about true mates and how you can _feel_ it when you find your own. Then again, he also said that it might all be bullshit so maybe it's just Liam's wishful thinking. 

He lets himself indulge in this just for a bit longer, seeing how Theo doesn't even stir in his sleep, apparently not feeling the body almost pressed to his back or the hot breath ghosting over the skin of his neck. 

Liam shifts a bit closer and hisses when his half hard cock touches Theo's ass; it's truly a curse on nights with a full moon. As if it weren't enough to be a horny teenager, the wolf had to fuck up with his hormones too. 

And, really, who can blame him? Theo is almost naked in his bed, his plump round ass tempting Liam to touch it, feel it. 

And as if Theo can hear his thoughts, even in his sleep, he fidgets a bit, still sleeping, making his ass basically rub against Liam's cock, Liam's hips bucking up almost of their own accord. 

Fuck. Maybe... maybe if he just jerks off it will help. Especially if he's looking at Theo when he does it, being able to smell him, too. Yeah, that should do it. 

He slips his hand in his boxers and takes hold of his cock, biting his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning. He tugs at it, closing his fist firmly around it; it feels good, too good and yet not enough. 

He glances down between their bodies, his eyes focusing on Theo's ass, his hands aching to fucking touch. 

He shouldn't...

Maybe he can just take a taste. Just this once. 

He reaches with his free hand and cups Theo's asscheek, squeezing the meat in his palm. 

"Fuck," he grunts quietly and doesn't stop himself from moving his hand inside Theo's boxers, kneading the round globe, relishing the smoothness of the skin there. 

Theo mumbles something in his sleep and shifts, but he's still fast asleep, like he's daring Liam to continue, and Liam's wolf growls inside him just at the thought of stopping now. 

Not that Liam even considers stopping if he's honest. He feels high on adrenaline and arousal. He clumsily pulls his own boxers down to his thighs and then does the same with Theo's, being more careful as he removes them completely. 

He won't really do anything, he'll just... he just wants to be close to Theo. That's all.

He plasters himself to Theo's back, a satisfying low growl leaving his mouth at the skin to skin touch. He shifts slightly and rubs his cock between Theo's asscheeks, moaning as quietly as he can at how good it feels. His dick slides between the round globes and he gasps when the tip brushes over Theo's opening. 

Fuck. It feels small and soft, like it would be so incredibly tight around his cock. He wonders if Theo has been fucked before. He probably hasn't, right?

Maybe this is some kind of wolf fate.

They're true mates and they can do this together for the first time. It's almost romantic.

And it definitely feels right, Liam thinks as he spits on his fingers before bringing them between Theo's asscheeks, finding his little hole. 

He rubs over it and then pushes against his rim, feeling one slick finger slide inside, before carefully adding the second one. It's tight but not terribly so. It's like Theo's body knows what's happening and loosens up just for Liam. And maybe that's what this is, after all. 

Theo only hums and mumbles in his sleep, his body barely reacting to what's happening, except for welcoming Liam inside him. 

Liam pumps his fingers in and out, feeling drunk in it, the tight heat around him, grunting as he imagines how amazing it will feel around his cock. 

He makes a quick work opening Theo up and then withdraws his fingers, spitting on them again so he can coat his cock with saliva, spreading his precum as well. He usually leaks a lot when he's very aroused and he's sure he hasn't been more aroused before in his life. 

He doesn't waste any more time before guiding his dick between Theo's cheeks and pushing inside, sighing as the tip slides in the tight hole. He goes as slowly as possible, his patience quickly wearing thin, making him want to just thrust inside in one go. 

He stops to breath when he's finally buried inside the wonderful heat and he can't help but notice just how sated his wolf feel- sated and yet _greedy_. 

He checks one last time on Theo, making sure he's still sleeping, before he finally loses himself in the intense feeling of being so intimately close to the person both he and his wolf desire. 

He starts rocking his hips slowly at first, but the need is almost too strong for him to control himself and his thrusts very soon turn faster, almost erratic. He buries his face into the crook of Theo's neck and wraps his arm around him, holding him close as he ruts into him, grunting low with every movement. 

"My mate," he murmurs into Theo's ear and hopes his scent will cling to Theo's body long after they're done, his wolf eager to establish his claim. " _Mine_ ," he growls and fucks deeper inside Theo, his balls slamming sharply against Theo's ass. 

He's too focused on rocking his hips and enjoying the way Theo's hole swallows his whole length to notice the change in Theo's heartbeat, only realizing that Theo's awake when he moves his head. 

"Wh- what?" Theo's voice is raspy and sleepy and lost, making Liam want to protect him. 

"I got you, Theo. I got you," he says and holds him tighter against him, trying to soothe Theo's worries. He can't stop now, he _can't_.

"Liam what are-"

"Can't you feel it, Theo? Our wolves want this! _You_ want this," says Liam as he reaches for Theo's cock, finding almost as hard as his own. 

"No no I- Liam what..." Theo sounds more confused than anything else, probably still trying to understand what's happening. 

Liam knows that he will feel it too, the pull inside them that guides them to each other, that wants them together. 

"A- almost there," he grunts as he delivers another hard thrust and now Theo cries out, his body tightening around Liam's cock. "Yeah, I knew you wanted this, Theo. I could feel it!"

Theo mewls but doesn't say anything, seeming to have given into the feeling, probably finally understanding just how right this feels or maybe his wolf reminded him that he belongs to Liam- that they belong together. 

Liam keep snapping his hips relentlessly, pounding into Theo's tight ass and stroking his cock at the same pace, reveling in how pliant Theo has gone in his embrace, offering him completely submission. It's not surprising after all; Liam might not be an actual alpha but he acts like one in their little pack and he's sure that even Theo's chimera can feel that. 

"You're gonna be mine now, Theo. And I, yours," he pants and thrusts a few more times before his orgasm hits him, hot and blinding, and he pumps his seed in Theo's thoroughly fucked hole. Theo follows soon after, spilling over Liam hand, whimpering brokenly as he comes. 

Liam holds him through it and kisses and licks over his neck, feeling calm and sleepy now that it's over. 

"Liam?" Theo says, almost hesitantly, and Liam hushes him softly. 

"Shh, let us go to sleep," Liam tells him, already feeling his eyes flutter close, his dick still engulfed in Theo's ass, where it belongs, their bodies connected like they should be. Theo doesn't object and Liam lets himself drift off to sleep, his mind blissfully empty for once.


End file.
